Because Forgetting is Easier
by obsession comes from question
Summary: Sakura had always been good at acting. She fooled everyone, even herself. After all, it was easier to forget, then face her past head on. So when a bloody accident and a mysterious voice awaken memories she's tried so hard to forget, her mask shatters, and Sakura learns to what it truly means to be a shinobi.
1. A Broken Mask

**A Broken Mask**

* * *

She had always liked red. It was a bold color, strong and unafraid.

* * *

Kakashi never thought their first c rank mission would end in death, but then again he never thought they would run into the demon of the mist. Sasuke was most likely dead, pinned to the ground with multiple sebon, and Naruto was passed out next to him. Kakashi himself was suffering chakra exhaustion. Killing Zabuza had been no easy task, and he struggled to move. The only person who wasn't immobile was Sakura. He watched as she cried uselessly over Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto and the group of thugs who were about to kill them. They were utterly and completely screwed.

* * *

Sakura sat next to the body of the boy she thought she loved. She'd always thought he was invincible, that he could easily protect her. Yet here he was dead, leaving her here with a group of people who wanted to kill her and a broken sensei. She watched as one of them kicked Haku aside, an ugly sneer on his face. "You pink haired bitch, your team may have killed our meal ticket, but we'll get our payment." Her heart thumped. "You're a little young, but then again the young ones always scream more."

* * *

It was the way he said it that brought back memories Sakura had tried to forget. The alley way, the the clumsy hands, and harsh man that had broken her. Mostly though, the way her parents had looked at her like she was dirty, and the realization of what had been taken away. So with those words her mask shattered, along with her carefully crafted persona.

* * *

Sakura started shaking, it couldn't happen again, never again. She didn't want the pain, she didn't want to feel ugly, especially after she had tried so hard to forget and to be normal. Her eyes desperately searched the area, looking for a way out, instead they found the hilt of Zabuza's sword. She knew she would never be able to use the heavy blade, but her hand still reached out to grab it. Sakura's body jerked and her mind was invaded with another presence. The feeling of strong hands gripping the hilt, images of deaths the sword had delt, and the unmistakable feeling of bloodlust warped her. "What do you want, my master?" a smooth, low voice whispered. Her mind was filled with this new feeling, and she didn't hesitate to answer," I want them dead."

* * *

Kakashi had already accepted that they were going to die, but when he heard the man's words he struggled to move. He did not want to see someone as innocent as Sakura getting hurt in such a way. Yet he was stuck, with his eyes open and his body immobilized. Kakashi hated how useless he was, he had failed once again to protect those important to him. Suddenly he felt an intense KI. At first he thought it was Zabuza, but considering he had run a chidori straight through the man's heart it couldn't be. His eyes widened and his Sharingan unconsciously activated, insuring he would never forget what he saw. Sakura was holding Zabuza's sword, eyes glowing magenta, as she unleashed an amount of killing intent he had only felt during the kuubi attack. Then she moved, dashing at a pace impossible for a girl who couldn't run a lap around Konaha. He watched the sword ark, cutting two men completely in half. His eyes widened as he watched their blood splatter, but his student seemed completely unaffected. She was moving again, cutting into the grown men with ease. Soon the bridge was a bloodbath, and in the middle of it was his so called "innocent" student. As he watched only one thought came to mind, this was not Sakura.

* * *

She didn't like the color of red, it was the color of blood, and a reminder that she was a monster.

* * *

 _It's pretty bad, but it IS my first story and I really enjoyed writing it. I definitely want to get better, so if you have ANY advice that you think would I could use to improve please tell me. Thanks for reading_!

 _-obsession comes from question-_


	2. Suspicion and Denial

**Suspicion and Denial**

* * *

It felt strange to go back to her normal life, and for some reason Sakura couldn't erase what had happened. Now that she was aware she was wearing a mask it became increasingly hard to stay in character. It might've been paranoia, but she felt like if she stopped acting everyone would realize what a monster she was. So she still wore her red dress, even though she hated the color. She even visited Sasuke in the hospital, which was honestly a bit self punishing. She didn't deserve Sasuke, not anymore. No matter how hard she tried, all she felt was a sick satisfaction. She had been strong, stronger than those who wanted to hurt her. As she prepared to go to team practice, she couldn't help wonder if that was what it meant to be a shinobi, or if it just meant she was a monster. Either way Sakura would do what she did best, acting, and no one would see a difference. If Sakura couldn't fix her old mask she would just have to build a new one.

* * *

Kakashi wouldn't have believed what he'd seen if it weren't his Sharingan and the fact that he'd had to clean up the mess. To make matters worse, he found himself lying, rewriting their very first c-rank, as though Sakura hadn't even fought at all. He had hopelessly wished she would eventually reach chunin, and work as a gate guard or at a desk job, but now he knew her life couldn't be that simple. He had failed once to protect his teammates, but this time would be different. Kakashi could no longer hide Sakura from the harsh truth. There was no difference between an actual ninja and a monster. They were the same thing.

* * *

Sakura was in trouble. She'd faltered today, twice. The first time it had been as simple as eating something for breakfast. She hadn't done that since she met Sasuke, but now it felt rather hopeless to look nice for someone that she didn't deserve. The second time was at practice. Sakura had leaned down to do a stretch that was normally hard for her, and yet her body had easily fit into the almost impossible position. She'd been so started that she dropped out of form. Throughout the entire practice Sakura kept realizing that things she couldn't do before were now becoming easy. Hiding these improvements was an almost impossible task because she never had bothered to before. Still, Sakura's slightly paranoid nature didn't allow her to show any change, especially ones she had gotten from the incident. Everything was changing so fast, and for once Sakura felt completely out of control. It's very hard to hide when you don't know what you're hiding.

* * *

For Kakashi, the entirety of team seven's practice was spent staring at an orange book. In reality he wasn't reading pornography, he was making a decision. Kakashi was no fool, years spent as an Anbu captain had wizened him to the way Danzo worked. If he told the Hokage just how far south the wave mission had went, there was at least a 15% chance Danzo would know as well. Kakashi needed advice, part of him wanted to hide Sakura away, but logically he knew that was impossible. So dismissing his team early, he prepared to face the not only the hokage, but also the truth. Kakashi could no longer protect Sakura from becoming a shinobi.

* * *

Agent #548 was really bad at small talk. It was probably a good thing that he'd been placed in Anbu, because he found it didn't require any. His master liked to know everything about what was happening in Konaha, and he was especially interested in the Uchiha. That meant that when Agent #548 felt Kakashi of the Sharingan's chakra headed to the hokage's office, where he was conveniently 'stationed' he almost wanted to smile. He wasn't good at doing that either. So instead he focused on their conversation, and watched as the hokage expertly dealt with the copy nin. When he'd heard the whole story Agent #548 really did smile, a creepy fake sort of thing under his Anbu mask. His master would be very pleased, a new tool had just been left up for grabs. Nothing would please Danzo more then stealing a weapon right under the Hokage's nose.

* * *

Sakura may seem a little annoying now, and in the beginning of Naruto she was my least favorite character. I don't want anyone to just magically become a lot better. I'm attempting character growth! Just like with the last chapter, tell me if you know something that could be fixed, pretty please?

Thanks for reading, and for those who reviewed and helped me improve, you guys are AWSOME!

Suzululu4moe, you've helped me so much!

MewRose: I'm glad someone enjoyed it!

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _-Obsession Comes From Question-_


End file.
